What If?
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My very, very first story I ever wrote, it's been sitting on my computer for a while, but here it is! R&R, and there's gonna be 33 chapters, 33 is up! The last few chapters contain rape/violence, just as a warning! Eventual DuCaine, too! FINISHED!
1. EC Angst

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Hope you like my very first fan fic, well, not the first one I published, but the very first one that I wrote. It starts with HipHuggers, ends up being DuCaine, sorry, but I love Horatio Caine, so I had to do DuCaine, but please read and sorry if most of the chapters seem a little short to you, when I typed them they seemed quite long on Microsoft Word, so I apologize in advance, and enjoy! Oh, and it starts with a flashback,

Calleigh and Eric were lounging on the couch at Calleigh's house and they were remembering when Eric first asked her out,

One year ago…

It was late, and Calleigh was working late at the lab when Eric showed up. He had come because he had forgotten his jacket, but then when he saw Calleigh working, he decided to finally ask her out. He strode purposefully into the lab, and laid a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. She jumped, and he said,

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Calleigh."

"Don't worry about, I'm fine. So, what brings you here at 10 o'clock at night?"

"Oh, had to come get my jacket I left here earlier."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Calleigh looked at him and said,

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, Calleigh, uh, um, will you, uh, would you consider, um,"

"Spit it out, Eric," Calleigh said impatiently, and he spit out,

"Would you go out with me?" Calleigh looked shocked, and then she smiled and gently nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Eric grinned, and then walked out, a goofy grin on his face, but when he got out into the hall, he felt like clicking his heels, if he had any. She laughed, and wondered what their first date would be like. In fact, it was just a movie in a theatre, but it was heavenly for Calleigh.

Back to the present…

Calleigh got up and so did Eric and they went to take showers in separate bathrooms, as they both had the day off. Calleigh took a fast shower and got out, intending to join Eric. She tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, taking special care not to creak or squeak. She peered in, as she heard noises. She was shocked at what she saw. There stood her sister in the shower with Eric, and, well, you get the picture.

I'm going to say this at the end of every chapter, because I LUV REVIEWS!!! Hope it doesn't bore you!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. You Haven't Eaten For How Long?

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

She realized that neither of them noticed that she was there; she shut the door quietly and then changed into her work clothes. She stalked out of her bedroom to see Eric and Molly walk out of the shower, giggling. Eric then noticed her, and to her pleasure he turned red with embarrassment and looked sheepish. Molly said,

"Oops," She made to slip out, but Calleigh said,

"No, don't bother, I was just leaving, you two can keep going." Her voice was cold as ice, but surprisingly calm. Calleigh then turned to Eric and said,

"Get out. I want you out by the time I get back from work, or else I'll give new meaning to the words 'trespassers will be shot' " Molly started to protest, but Calleigh gave her a look and said,

"If you want him, move in with him, I cannot live here with him any longer."

She turned on her heel and strode out, slamming the front door as hard as she could. She drove to work in tears, and then when she parked, she immediately went to the one place she could always find comfort and solace, the shooting range and gun vault. She immediately got her favorite gun, and emptied all of her clip into one small hole in the dead center of the target. After all, they didn't call her Bullet Girl for nothing. She kept going, tears streaming down her face as she imagined Eric as the target, and began making the bullets turn the paper into confetti. Then, she began to imagine it at her heart, after Eric was done breaking it. Finally, after a couple hours in the range, she felt faint. She realized she hasn't eaten anything since the night before, so she put her gun away, cleaning it and all that. Finally, she stumbles out of the range and tries to get to her car so she could get something to eat. She collapses on the parking lot just as she opens the door to get in. A few minutes later, Horatio's Hummer drives up, just getting back from a crime scene and he sees the door open. He goes over, and then sees Calleigh lying on the ground.

"Calleigh! Oh my God," He kneels down and takes her pulse, which is strong.

"C'mon, sweetheart, you gotta wake up," He says, while he chafes her wrists and calls for Alexx. Alexx rushes to him just as Calleigh's waking up.

"What's she doing here, Horatio? I thought she had the day off?"

"She did, along with Eric, but now she's here."

Calleigh sits up, but Horatio and Alexx both make her lay down. She opens her eyes and stares at them both.

"What, what happened?"

"You passed out, honey," Alexx says, and Calleigh blew out an angry breath.

"That'll teach me to not eat for over twelve hours," She mutters, and Alexx exclaims,

"You haven't eaten for how long?"

"Um, well, I ate dinner last night at 8, then had a snack at 10, and the time is, noon, so about fourteen hours since I last ate," Calleigh says thoughtfully, and Horatio says,

"And sixteen hours since you last had a meal." Calleigh nods, and Alexx says,

"Well, for heavens sake," She jumps up and says,

"Horatio, you know what she likes, go get her something for God's sake." He nods and says,

"Yes ma'am. Are you going to be all right, Calleigh?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, but really, I can just go get something on my own," Calleigh says and stands up, but clutches her stomach and says, "Maybe not, be right back." She races into the building, and Alexx shakes her head,

"I hope she makes it to the bathroom in time, though I don't think she's got anything to bring back up." Horatio nods and says,

"Alexx, why don't you go get Calleigh and sandwich and chips and stuff, and I'll go check on her."

"You sure, Horatio?"

"Yeah, I want to find out why's she at work today."

"All right, what does she like?" Horatio tells her, and then Alexx drives off and Horatio goes to look for Calleigh.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Horatio And Alexx Get The Truth

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

She wasn't in the bathroom, so he heard shots in the shooting range and goes there to see Calleigh concentrating really hard, her white face showing it, and her body was shaking, but her arms were steady. He admired her ability, and then walks over to her and taps her shoulder. She spins around, and then sees him. She takes off the ear protection and says,

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"So, who's the target today?" He says, pointing at the perfect shots at the end of the range, along with the other paper that's been turned into confetti.

"Oh, no one, really,"

"Really? I don't buy that."

"Oh, darn,"

He waited, but instead she handed over a pair of ear protection and snapped on her own, raising her gun again. Again he admired her ability, but then noticed something was wrong. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and Calleigh Duquesne doesn't cry for just anything. She then staggered to the side, and just before she could collapse again, Horatio reached out and caught her just as she blacked out.

She woke up a few minutes later on the range floor, Horatio kneeling over her chafing her wrists again. She moaned and sat up, holding her head.

"I've got to stop doing that," She mutters, and then Alexx calls,

"Calleigh, Horatio, I've got food!" Calleigh tries to get up, but almost falls. Horatio puts an arm around her waist and said,

"Try to walk now." She does, and makes it to the door, just as Alexx opens the door. She sees them, and leads the way to the break room. She sits Calleigh down and all three of them eat. Calleigh eats slow, but furiously, like she's pretending someone that she's mad at is every piece she tears off. Finally, they all finish and Calleigh's sipping her soda along with Horatio, though Alexx is sipping a cup of tea.

"So, spill." Alexx says, and Calleigh tries to look innocent.

"Spill what? My soda?"

"No, smart aleck, what's wrong with you? You were attacking your sandwich like you wished a fate worse than death on it."

"And, you were trying to make someone have a slow and painful death in the range; you've used at least 50 rounds just today." Calleigh sighed and looked at them.

"You, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not, honey, we're just worried about you." Alexx says, and then Calleigh puts her head in her hands, shoving her hair back and then repeating the gesture. She says,

"I can't believe I was so blind! See, me and Eric have been dating for a year now." She looks at them and sees Horatio change expressions quickly. She was curious, but really didn't care, at the moment. Alexx nodded and said,

"I thought so."

"Go on, Calleigh." Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh said,

"So, today was our one year anniversary, and we both got up to take separate showers. I get dressed and go to see if he's ready yet to go running, and I open the door. There stands Eric and my sister, Molly, in the shower together."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Forgive Some, Get Mad At Others

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"Oh, honey," Alexx says, and Calleigh nods, but keeps going.

"So, I tell him when he gets out that I want him gone by the time I get back, but apparently Molly wants him to stay. I told her that she could move in with him if she wanted to keep their relationship going. Then, I left and came here to go to the shooting range, and just lost track of the time." Horatio puts a comforting hand on her shoulder as she put her hands to her face, crying silently. She then realized that Horatio had stood up and said,

"I'll deal with him, Calleigh." She jumped up and put a hand on his arm.

"No way, Horatio, I can't let you do that! He's not worth it, he's a great CSI, and you don't want to lose him. I can learn to work with him, I can," Alexx smiled and said,

"She knows you too well, Horatio."

"Please, Horatio, let me work this out on my own. I'm a big girl you know."

"I know, I know, I just don't like seeing you hurt." Touched, she squeezed his arm and said,

"I know." He smiled, and then walked out to get back on the case. Alexx finished her tea and left to do an autopsy, and Calleigh went back to the shooting range.

A week later, Calleigh was alone in the break room when Molly came in. She worked as a lab tech with Calleigh, so she was already there. She sat down next to Calleigh and apologized, telling her it was only a one time stand, and that she was so sorry, that he had told her it was over between the two of them, but even that wasn't an excuse. Calleigh considered it, and forgave her. The two stood and embraced and Molly let Calleigh cry on her shoulder.

"I told him I loved him, Molly!" Calleigh sobbed out, and Molly was shocked.

Since Calleigh had been burned really badly by Jake, she had never told anyone she loved them, unless it was Molly. Then, Calleigh composed herself and the rest of the team came in. Eric sat next to Calleigh and tried to put his arm around her shoulders. Horatio tensed, hoping World War Three wouldn't erupt in the break room. She stiffened, got up and strode away. He followed her, not giving up, and finally Calleigh said lowly, angrily,

"Leave me alone, Eric!"

"Aw, come on, baby, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I already did happen Eric, what's to say it won't happen again!"

"I'm begging at your feet, Calleigh, please, it was just a, a, moment of, weakness, yeah, and I just said yes, you know,"

"Then you should've said no! Even now, just looking at you, just, just feels so, so wrong!"

"But the past is the past, baby, I'd take it all back if I could!"

"God, you know all the right things to say, Eric," She laughed, and Eric grinned and tried to hug her. She backed away, and said coldly,

"But do you honestly expect me to believe that we could ever, ever be the same? Go back to the way we were before? Forget that it ever happened? No way, I can't do that." Calleigh then realized that Ryan, Molly, Natalie, Frank, Alexx and Horatio were there and staring at them, and a flush came over her cheeks. She said lowly, coldly,

"Before I go, tell me this, was it worth it? Was sleeping with my sister worth our relationship that we had for a year?" Eric slowly shook his head, and Calleigh gave him a disgusted look, and said,

"That's what I thought." She turned on her heel and strode out, angry tears gleaming in her eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Is He Falling In Love?

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Molly glared at Eric, and strode out, going after her sister. Everyone slowly filed out, giving disgusted looks at Eric. Horatio came back with Calleigh, and asked the two of them,

"Can you two work together without starting World War Three? Or do I have to move one of you to night shift?"

"Yeah, sure H." Eric said quietly, and Calleigh agreed, saying,

"Yeah, we can, Horatio."

"Good, now shake hands."

They did, and were able to work together for a couple months.

--

Then, when Horatio was walking down the hall, he heard someone in the break room. There was only one other person who worked at late as he did, and that was Calleigh. He opened the door and saw her with her arms wrapped around her waist and her head bent. He sighed, and went to close the door when he heard her sob. He opened the door with the overwhelming feeling to protect her. He saw her with her face buried in her hands and her body racking with sobs.

He strode to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calleigh," He said softly, and Calleigh whipped around, wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, Horatio, I'll, I'll get back to work,"

"No, no, I want you take a few days off, and besides, its night shift's time to work." She looked at him and flung her arms around his waist in her way of saying thank you. He was surprised, but encircled her waist with his own arms. She sobbed,

"Oh, God, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I was that blind! I'm a CSI, for God's sake!"

"Hey, hey, its okay, you're not stupid or blind," Horatio said soothingly, and Calleigh backed up muttering,

"Thanks Horatio, I needed that just for a moment."

She smiled watery as he nodded. He kept his hand on her shoulder and her gaze caught his and held. He heard wind rushing in his easy and felt himself drowning in Calleigh's green eyes. He swore he saw sunlight pouring down on Calleigh. He blinked a few times, and she said quietly,

"See you in a few days, Horatio, and thank you." He could only nod and then Calleigh slipped out.

He sat down and thought,

_So that's what falling in love's like. Whoa, hang on there, you can't be falling in love with her, she's a coworker, for God's sake! She's vulnerable, heartbroken and hurting really bad. She just needed a friend, nothing more. Get yourself together, Caine! _

He gave himself a mental shake and went home.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Someone's Getting Married!

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Calleigh had escaped from the air less room and finally got safely to her car. She sat down and reflected back to the moment her gaze caught his. It was like his bright blue eyes were drawing her into them, and she heard a rushing sound in her ears. She almost fainted, because she felt like she was falling, and not being able to stop. Then, he had blinked and the moment had passed. She thought,

_I wonder, if that's what falling in love is really like. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Duquesne; he's your boss for God's sake! He just got over losing the love of his life, Marisol, his wife, remember? You can't be falling in love with him, you just can't. But what if I already have? _Calleigh gave herself a mental shake and went home.

A couple days later, Calleigh came back fully refreshed and eager to start working ballistics again. She got there early so she could go to the shooting range and shot off a couple rounds. Then, she changed and went into the break room. She saw everyone in there, and they looked at her. She gave them her 200 mega watt smile, and Molly hugged her.

"How're you feeling, honey?" Alexx asked, and Calleigh grinned,

"I'm okay. Those few days off really, really helped, thank you Horatio." He nodded and smiled. Molly tried to drag Calleigh off to the range, but Calleigh said,

"I was just there, but whatever. Hang on; let me get my water bottle real quick." She crossed the room in a few long strides, grabbed her water and guzzled some of it as she went with Molly. When they were in the range, Molly excitedly told Calleigh that she and Speed were getting married. Calleigh gaped at her and then said,

"Whoa didn't see that coming. Congratulations, little sister!" She said, and Molly squealed,

"I know! Isn't it great?" They hugged, and then Molly said,

"You wouldn't mind telling H, would you?"

"No, not at all, I can do that."

"Good, thank you so much, big sister!" They hugged again, and then Calleigh walked out. She saw Eric down the hall and strode towards him, calling his name. He turned and looked her warily, and she said,

"Eric, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you, but we can't be anything more than just friends, okay?"

"Sure, that's okay. I'm glad we're friends again, Calleigh," He said warmly, and she smiled at him. He hugged her, and she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

That's when Horatio was walking down the same hallway and heard their voices. He walked towards them. Then, when he turned the corner and saw them hugging, he stopped cold and his heart almost stopped beating. It felt like a steel beam hitting him in the chest, and he had trouble breathing. Then, she broke away from Eric and spotted him. A grin lit up her face and she walked towards him. She smiled at him, and then her cell rang. She groaned good-naturedly and as she walked by him, she went to pat his shoulder, but her fingertips brushed his shoulder instead. An electrical shock passed through them both, and they locked eyes for a moment before Calleigh's cell rang again and she broke the stare and kept walking.

She looked at the number, and immediately ran to the call trace lab. She answered and had one of the tech's track the number.

"Hello? Hello? What do you want with me? My help? Why? I get it; you need my help, but why? Why do you keep calling me? I don't even know who the heck you are? What? I get it! You need help, but I can't help you if you don't tell me where and who you are! No, wait! Ugh! He hung up on me, did you get the location?"

The tech nodded and gave it to her. She saw that it was a warehouse nearby, so she ran out to her Hummer. She ran into Horatio, who said,

"Whoa, where's the fire? We haven't caught a case, yet!"

"Um, nothing, just something I have to do, I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"All right, where are you going?"

She gave him the piece of paper and ran out. He looked at it, and dawning realization came over him. He ran out after Calleigh and saw her speed out of the parking lot and he jumped in his own Hummer and followed her, since the place she was going was a warehouse where a lot of gangs hung out. She pulled up, and went to the door. She knocked once and said,

"Miami-Dade PD, open up!"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Getting Caught In A Trap

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

The door opened, and she drew her gun, and slowly went inside. She saw a guy sitting on the floor, and said,

"Sir, are you the one who has been calling me?" He nodded, and said,

"I need help, girl, please,"

"Sir, who are you?"

"Your father," He rasped, and Calleigh's hand shook for a moment. Then, she heard the click of a gun behind her and heard a man's voice say,

"Yes, and I'm your sister's father, and we both need help."

Calleigh sighed, furious at herself for letting herself get caught in this trap, and her only hope was that Horatio would catch a case and come to find her, hopefully in time. She closed her eyes and thought about what if he wasn't in time and he found her body. She shuddered at the thought and gave herself a mental shake, trying to figure out a way out of this jam.

She took a calming breath, and heard Horatio's feet and the soft click of his gun, though the others didn't notice it.

"Horatio, no, don't shoot him, please," Calleigh begged softly, and Horatio was surprised, he didn't think she heard him.

She all of a sudden turned around and grabbed the guy's gun and pulled it from his grasp. Horatio came over with cuffs and cuffed the one guy, and Calleigh cuffed the other one for harassment of an officer. Horatio called for backup, and then went over to Calleigh when they showed up. He put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Horatio."

"For what?"

"For not shooting him. He could be Molly's father, you know."

"You guys don't know who your father is?"

"Fathers." Calleigh corrected quietly, and Horatio said,

"You guys have different fathers?"

"Yeah, I just found out today, in my time off I've been searching for our father, and then I found out we had different fathers. My mother was married to my father and had me, and then she divorced him, married Molly's father, had her, and then divorced him. She lived with a boyfriend for a while, and then she killed herself, as you know, and I've been trying to find our fathers. Apparently, I now found them both."

"Hey, you don't know that for sure,"

"I know, but look at them, Horatio! Molly and I are almost exact copies of them!" Horatio studied the one claiming to be Calleigh's father and Calleigh, and definitely saw the similarities.

"Well, do you want a DNA test?"

"You bet I do, and Molly will probably want one as well."

"All right, I can arrange that."

"Thanks, Horatio." He nodded, and then was surprised when Calleigh thanked him with a hug. He gently hugged her back, and then she backed away, and their eyes met. Once again, they felt that rush and all that, but then Calleigh blinked and then she slipped off to go back to work, where she caught up with Molly and told her everything.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Want To Grab A Drink?

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

While he watched Calleigh walk away, he too was trying to figure out what had just happened. He thought about it for a while and finally just decided to push it to the back of him mind, just until later. That night, when Horatio was finishing up some paperwork, he heard a soft knock on the door. He smiled and she slipped in.

"Hey," She said softly,

"Hi," He said and gestured for her to have a seat. She smiled and did so.

"What's up?" He said, and Calleigh replied,

"Just thought I'd let you know, Molly asked me to tell you that she and Speed are getting married."

Horatio stared at her, and she smiled and said,

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

He gave himself a mental shake, and saw Calleigh's mouth moving, but didn't hear what she was saying. All he could do was stare at her; he swore he saw sunlight pouring over her. He gave himself a harder mental shake, and heard Calleigh say,

"…so you want to?" He blinked at her and said,

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Um, never mind, I'll see you tomorrow, Horatio, good night."

She smiled and slipped out with a small wave. He sat there for a moment, and then heard Marisol's voice in his head,

_Get off of your duff and do something about her! Sure I was your past, but Calleigh, Calleigh could be your future! She doesn't know what you feel, and you don't know what she feels, so go find out! Go; hurry, before you lose her! Live for the present, Horatio, didn't my death teach you that! Go! _

He considered it, and then got up and strode around trying to find her. He saw her in the elevator just as it was about to close. He considered waiting for tomorrow, or call for her now. He considered it, and then called out,

"Calleigh!" She stopped the doors and stepped out.

"What's up?" Calleigh said, and Horatio said,

"Um, can we talk?"

"Sure," She said, and led the way to the layout room. When they were in, Horatio shut the door and said,

"I got the DNA tests back."

"Really? And?" Calleigh said, bracing herself.

"Yes, the one man is your father, and the other one is your sister's father."

"Oh," Calleigh sighed, and nodded.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Anything else?"

"Uh, what were you saying earlier? Sorry, I kind of drifted off for a moment."

"Oh, that's not important, really,"

"Actually, anything you have to say is important to me, Calleigh." She smiled and said,

"Right, so, I was going to ask you wanted to grab a drink with me sometime."

"I, I would love that."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. First Kiss

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Her face brightened, and she grinned, and then she saw the troubled expression on his face, and her mind whirled, trying to figure out why, and then a dawning expression came over her face, and she said softly, putting a hand on his cheek,

"Horatio, earlier, when you saw me with Eric, it just meant that I forgive him, mostly, I still am pretty mad at him, but he apologized, and I accepted it. No way am I getting back together with that man ever again, I've leaned my lesson. We're just friends, loosely termed, nothing more, I promise."

He smiled, surprised that she knew exactly what he was thinking, yet not surprised at the same time, as she had been doing that for a while. He nodded, and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed in a friendly way. He was surprised, but encircled her waist with his arms.

This time, she heard a voice in her head say, _you're home_.

--

When Horatio hugged Calleigh, Marisol's voice said,

_This feels so right, doesn't it? See, told you._ He smiled, and they backed up. Calleigh kept her hands on his shoulders, and he her waist. She smiled, and he smiled back. In a swift move, she put her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She backed away and he had a surprised look on his face. She half-smiled, slipped out of his arms and went to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She held her breath and turned to face him. He was looking at her with a mixed emotion. In a swift move tugged her to him and put a hand on the back of her neck and drew her head towards his.

He bent his head and captured her lips with his in a sweet and soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back. A few moments later they both surfaced and Calleigh said quietly,

"So, drinks?"

"Yeah, that'd be great sometime, if we can ever get a free moment with work."

"Yeah," They both laughed softly, and she gave him a gentle kiss and walked away. He called,

"Calleigh?" She turned and Horatio just couldn't say what he wanted to.

"See you tomorrow."

She smiled, nodded and waved as she walked away and into the elevator. Her gaze caught his in the elevator, and held until the door shut and the eye contact was broken.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. The Tragic Wedding

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

So, a couple weeks passed with plans for Molly and Speed's wedding. Molly and Speed decided to have a small wedding, with Calleigh as the maid of honor, and Horatio as the best man. Alexx, Natalie, Eric and Frank were to be in the wedding as bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The wedding would be held in this perfect little church on the outskirts of Miami, and it was beautiful, with a huge window behind the altar that was decorated so beautifully, with a lot of colors and flowers. There were smaller windows all around the church that were decorated the same way, with a lot of pretty colors and beautiful flowers. The aisle itself was kind of short, and there weren't a lot of sitting area, which suited everyone, since no one would be using them. They decided to have a rehearsal dinner, and it was quick.

First, Alexx and Frank walked down, with Frank looking uncomfortable, and Alexx hissing instructions at him. Then, Eric and Natalie walked down looking so comfortable walking down the aisle, except with Natalie wincing every few feet as Eric kept stepping on her foot. Then, Calleigh and Horatio came down, but Calleigh kept looking over her shoulder and all around, making sure everything was in place and all that. She eventually careened right into the altar, and everyone laughed, but when they saw the look on her face, they instantly sobered up. Then, Molly walked down the aisle, and they did the fast version of the vows, which was really silly, since they kept putting in stupid words in place of the beautiful words.

Then, Molly and Speed walked back down the aisle, followed by a furious Calleigh and kind of scared Horatio, and then a calm Eric, and a wincing Natalie, and then a hissing Alexx and a confused and uncomfortable Frank. They finally got to eat, and then Calleigh and Molly went to their apartment, threatening the men that if they came over, they would be shot. They were scared, as Calleigh was a perfect shot and agreed. Natalie came over that night, and they all gossiped.

Calleigh found out that Eric and Natalie were dating, and was really cold to Eric, which he deserved. Calleigh and Horatio never discussed what had happened, and they both thought the other had forgotten about it, though that was far from the truth.

First, Alexx and Frank walked down, then Eric and Natalie, and then Calleigh and

Horatio. Then, Molly walked down the aisle, and Calleigh got tears in her eyes that Alexx gave her a tissue for, and then she glared at the others, saying with her eyes,

"If anyone dares talk about this, I will kill them, and no one will find their body."

Then, the service went on, and it was a beautiful service. Then, just as the preacher was about to pronounce them husband and wife, the double doors burst open.

There stood Molly's father, with a huge gun in his hand. Calleigh hissed,

"Finish up!"

She, Horatio, Eric and Frank drew their guns, and Frank shoved Alexx to the ground, while Eric shoved Natalie to the ground. The preacher said quickly,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, kiss the bride."

Speed kissed Molly quickly, just as her father roared, as he was obviously drunk and no doubt high,

"How dare you get married and not let me walk you down the aisle!"

He shot off a couple rounds, while the others ducked behind some benches. They shot for a while, and then Calleigh pulled out her cell and called for backup.

She looked around and saw the guy walking towards her, thinking she was Molly. Calleigh played a deadly game of hide and seek, trying to get a clear shot at the guy. She finally just stood up and got off a couple shots. Molly stood up and screamed,

"No!"

The guy turned towards her and Calleigh, horrified, jumped in front of the guy just as a couple bullets shot out from the guy's gun. The other's watched in horror as the tragedy unfolded in front of their eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Hold On, Calleigh, Hold On

DON'T OWN CSI MIAMI!!!

It happened in slow motion; the bullets sped towards Calleigh, one striking her left shoulder, closest to the heart, and the other grazing her hip. She stood still for a moment, eyes widened in shock and pain, and then slowly fell backwards. She fell in an arc, and then her body hit the floor with a final-sounding thump. She started twitching, as Molly and Horatio both shouted,

"No!"

Horatio got off two perfect shots, one hitting the guy in the leg, the other hitting the gun so it was destroyed. He immediately got Alexx and they knelt at Calleigh's side as Molly was restrained by Speed and Eric grabbed Natalie and restrained her too, as she was best friends with both Molly and Calleigh. Alexx immediately noticed that the blood stains were spreading quickly, which was a bad sign. The priest called for an ambulance, but Horatio called for it too, and got it there quicker. Horatio knelt by Calleigh's side and kept stroking her hair, talking to her and telling her that she had to hang on. Finally the ambulance got there. They loaded Calleigh up, and Horatio and Alexx went with them, as Alexx was a doctor. Horatio held her hand and refused to let go the whole ride to the hospital. On the ride there, Calleigh woke up and said,

"I, I, I, I'm, I'm, s, so, so, sor, sor, sorry, Hor, Horat, Horatio,"

She blacked out again, and Horatio kept holding her hand until they got to the OR. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead gently. She opened her green eyes to his and their gaze locked together. She said clearly,

"I love you, Horatio Caine."

He stared at her, not having the courage to say it back to her. Her eyes filled up with disappointment, and then she blacked out as they rushed her away. Alexx led him to the waiting room where they waited for a while. Molly, Speed, Frank, Natalie, and Eric came into the waiting room just as the doctor came in and asked for family.

"That would be all of us,"

Horatio said quietly, and the doctor said,

"No, only blood family."

"That would be all of us,"

Horatio growled, and Molly said,

"I'm her sister, but we both work with these people, they're all family to us both. I give them permission to hear whatever you have to say."

"All right, all right. Detective Duquesne's condition is worsening by the minute, she's gone into shock, and all that. The next few hours will tell."

Alexx spoke up and said,

"Doctor, what's your honest opinion?"

"Honestly? I don't think she'll last through the night, sorry,"

Horatio just sat there, and Alexx wrapped an arm around his shoulders and whispered,

"She's strong, Horatio, she's our strong baby girl, remember, Horatio? She'll make it through, she has to."

Molly was crying hard, and Speed was trying to comfort her. Natalie was crying, she and Calleigh were best friends, even though she was the mole once. Calleigh had supported her, though she had been mad at first. Eric was comforting her, and then Horatio couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and strode to Calleigh's room before anyone could stop him.

She was alone, so he grabbed her hand and whispered,

"Calleigh, please, I need you, I need you to pull through for me, all right? And, and your sister's a wreck, she needs you too, Calleigh, c'mon, pull through."

She stirred, and opened her eyes for a moment. She looked at him and whispered,

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you."

She whispered more urgently, and then blacked out again, but this time her pulse went flat. Doctors and nurses stormed the room and shoved him out. A couple FBI agents ran past him, but he didn't care. He was trying to figure out what she had meant.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Acting Like A Zombie's Not Hard

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Then, the hustle in the room stopped, and someone said,

"Pronounced at 11:30 pm."

He felt his world fall apart, and he staggered to the waiting room, where Alexx caught him.

"Horatio, what happened?" Alexx asked urgently, and he managed to say,

"Pronounced, 11:30," Alexx started crying, and everyone said,

"What does that mean?"

"They, they pronounced her dead at 11:30, a few minutes ago." They looked towards the doctor for confirmation, and he solemnly nodded.

Molly burst out in hysterical tears, and Natalie did too, but not as hysterical. They hugged each other, and Eric and Speed led them out. Frank came up next to Horatio, who wasn't crying, just looking lost. Alexx led him out, with Frank's help, and then drove him to her place. That night, Frank left and Alexx made Horatio a cup of tea and they just sat and talked about Calleigh all night.

Horatio confessed his feelings for Calleigh, and then how she told him she loved him, and he didn't have the guts to say them back to her, and now he would never get the chance. Then, he told her about the "I saw you," thing, and Alexx thought about it and said,

"I know! It was when us three were sitting in the break room and Calleigh asked us what do we see when we look in the future, and neither you or Calleigh knew, but I saw my husband and kids."

"So, Calleigh meant that she saw me in her future."

"Yeah, she did."

Horatio finally gave in to tears and Alexx hugged him. He fell asleep on the couch, and in the morning he drove back to his place. That night, Horatio got as drunk as anything, and passed out on his bed. When he woke up in the morning, he looked in the mirror and saw the image of his father in him. He heard Calleigh's voice saying,

_You are nothing like your father, Horatio, so stop acting like him! You are so much better than him, the only thing you have in common is times like these when you get too drunk, and that's almost never! You'll get through this, without the help of alcohol. Don't be like our fathers and drown your sorrows, lean on your friends, they'll help you._

That was all he needed to take all the alcohol in his house and pour it down the drain. Then, he took the last bottle of beer and threw it at the mirror with all of his strength, and broke the mirror, beating his father for the last time. But, it didn't make him feel better, not one bit.

Somehow Horatio made it though the couple weeks until Calleigh's funeral. Everyone noticed that he acted like a zombie, but only Alexx knew the reason why. Then, they found out that only the family, friends and officers were allowed, and family and friends need a special pass, and the officers needed a badge. Horatio didn't care, but the team was livid. They stormed to the FBI office, as they were the ones who thought of the whole thing. They were shown the door, but Alexx strode back in, armed with the autopsy results.

She came out an hour later looking dazed, but she went home. The next day was Calleigh's funeral, and it was in a lovely church Horatio knew Calleigh would have liked. A lot of people spoke, along with Molly, Alexx and Eric. When the priest was supposed to introduce Horatio, he said,

"Lieutenant Caine has asked me to play a song for him, instead of him speaking. I think the song speaks for itself, and this song is for Calleigh Duquesne, wherever she may be, from Lieutenant Horatio Caine. The song is, 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S. I wrote a song fic about the song, it's in CSI: Miami, basically the same thing, just a little different,


	13. What Hurts The Most

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

These are his thoughts throughout the song

_Opening music_

Hope you like it, Calleigh, it's all true, every word

_I can take the rain on the rood of this empty house, that don't bother me, I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out, I'm not afraid to cry, every once, in a while, even though, goin' on, with you gone, still upsets me, there are days, every now and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me,_

The rain really doesn't bother me, because I know you loved the rain. And yes, going on without you is going to be really, really hard, but like Marisol, you guys wanted me to live, you wanted peace for me, but not the peace of the grave, you wanted me to live life to the fullest, and I'll do that, just to honor you both, but especially you, Calleigh. I don't like to cry, but I just can't help it, I'm so, so, sorry, Calleigh.

_What hurts the most, was bein' so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was tryin' to do, _

That is what hurts the most, watching you being wheeled away, and the chance to tell you I love you gone. I didn't have the guts to say those three words back to you, and maybe if I had, you'd still be here! I really wonder what could've been, if you have lived, but I guess I'll never know that now.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, still harder, gettin' up, gettin' dressed, living with, this regret, but I know, if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved, in my heart, that I left unspoken,_

It really is hard to deal with losing you, Calleigh, and I'm not doing a very good job of it at all, and it's nearly impossible to fake a smile when I see the team, especially Alexx and your sister, since Alexx knows the truth, and it's your sister, I can't lie to her, not really. It really will be hard living with this regret, that I never told you what I saw in my future.

_What hurts the most, was bein' so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was trying to do, ohhhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah, whoa!_

I saw you, Calleigh, I saw you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you were like Marisol, both of you were taken from me before I knew what a good thing I had, and I'm so sorry,

_What hurts the most, was bein' so close, and havin' so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was tryin' to do, not seein' that lovin' you, that's what I was tryin' to do, Oooooo ooooooo oooooooo,_

I love you, Calleigh, and I will miss you deeply forever. I don't want to say this, but if I don't, you'll be yelling at me from heaven, which is where I am sure you are, as you are an angel, sweetheart. Good-bye, Beautiful. I'll never, ever forget you, that's for damned sure.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. He Did Love Her, And Still Does

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

After the service, the team decided to go to their favorite diner by the beach where they walk together after a hard case. They all sat, and Molly whispered to Horatio,

"So, you love my sister?"

"I did, Molly, and I do."

"Wow,"

"I miss her so much, you know? It just doesn't seem fair, life just isn't fair sometimes."

"Yeah, I know, me too, and no, it's not fair sometimes." She said quietly, and then sat back into Speed's arm, grateful she had someone that would help her get through this, but felt sad that Horatio didn't have anyone, except his friends.

Then, the food came and they ate, but Horatio only ate half of his sandwich, and nibbled on his salad.

"Horatio Caine, if you keep this up you will waste away to nothing!" Alexx exclaimed, and Horatio shrugged. Alexx glared at him and said,

"You are taking that home, Horatio, and don't even think about saying no." She got him a takeout box and put the sandwich and the salad in it.

"And if I come over tomorrow and still find it there, I will with great pleasure kick your butt, and then force you to eat until you are ready to burst, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Horatio said quietly, and then said, "I'm going to go home, guys, excuse me."

"Uh, no, Horatio, how about we all take a walk on the beach?"

"I don't think I can, Alexx, I need to get home."

"Oh no you don't, I won't have you turning into a hermit crab, you are walking with us on the beach, whether I have to force you or not, all right?"

"All right, all right," Horatio conceded, and Alexx said to the others,

"So, up for a walk? And I don't mean that you have a choice, you have to go."

"It won't be the same," Molly whispered, and Alexx said,

"C'mon guys, as a tribute to Calleigh, what do you say?"

They couldn't say no to that, so they started walking, and shared their favorite memories of Calleigh. Then, they saw five figures standing a little ways away, and Molly and Horatio stopped in their tracks, as they recognized one of the figures.

Molly screamed as she pointed a shaky finger at one of them. Horatio just stood there, and Alexx hid him from the view of the five figures. Speed put his arm around her and said,

"What, baby, who is it?"

The figure Molly was pointing out started yelling at the others, and shouted,

"C'mon, give me a break; they're my family, for God's sake! I still can't believe you wouldn't tell them!"

She broke free of them and ran towards the group, with two of them men after her, and the other two looking around, pulling their guns, but pointing them at the ground, looking around like they were guarding something, and the two running after her had their guns out too, but had them pointed to the ground and they were looking around too, like they were looking for danger. She launched herself into Molly's arms and together the two woman cried together.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

PS, I know I'm mean, not telling you, but so sorry!!!


	15. OMG, It Has To Be

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"Calleigh!" Molly shrieked over and over, and clung to her sister.

Speed and Eric pointed their guns at the two men, but Calleigh said in a teary voice,

"No, guys, they're FBI, here to protect me."

They holstered their weapons and Speed pulled his sister-in-law into a huge hug, and then she hugged Eric. They both said,

"Protection from what?"

"Long story," She said and turned to hug Frank.

He almost picked her up and almost swung her around. Then she turned to Alexx and hugged her, but then whispered,

"Thanks,"

"You are so welcome, sugar. But, I think there's someone who wants to greet you." Calleigh looked over her shoulder and with a gasp noticed Horatio.

"I, I don't think he feels the same way, Alexx," She said sadly.

"Like hell he doesn't! Did you hear the song he played for you?"

"No, I couldn't tell."

"It was by Rascal Flatts, 'What Hurts The Most' I think."

Calleigh recalled the song, and whispered,

"He, he does!"

"Yes, he does, now go to him, baby, he needs you." She smiled, and then turned around to face Horatio. She stood there and gave him a tentative smile. He breathed,

"Calleigh," She nodded, and he held out his arms.

She ran into them and he held her tightly, and whispered,

"Oh my God, Calleigh, you're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, thank God."

They just stood there holding each other, and then she reluctantly backed away and put her hands on his face, and said,

"Hold that thought,"

As he had just been about to open his mouth. She walked over to the two men and had a whispering conversation. She then turned and yelled to the other two,

"I'm not leaving until they get the whole story, so get comfortable!"

She then turned her back on the two, but one grabbed her arm. She turned to him and said angrily,

"They are my family, for God's sake! My protection can wait!"

She walked back over to them, grabbed Horatio's hand and smiled at him. He gripped her hand tight and then she said,

"Might as well sit down, it's a long story,"

They did, but Horatio pulled Calleigh to sit down next to him, and he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	16. Parting Words

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"Well, to explain the whole thing, the woman that died wasn't me. That was a woman that looked like me, but wasn't me. I was rushed out by the FBI, as I was the target of a gang for some reason. The shot really was that bad in the beginning, and when my pulse fell flat when Horatio was there, the other woman was rushed in and they switched places with me, but the FBI ordered the doctors to act like it was me. So, that's how that whole thing went down, and I recuperated in the FBI's hospital, barely conscious since they kept me on drugs all the time, because they knew I'd raise hell if I knew you guys thought I was dead when I really wasn't. So, I recuperated, and then they took me off the drugs, and the next thing I knew, Alexx was sitting next to me. She told me that you guys all thought I was dead, and that's when I raised hell, believe me. Ask Alexx how mad I was." They all looked at her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that the woman autopsy report said that there was only one wound, the fatal one, but when Calleigh was shot, she was…"

"Grazed in the stomach," Horatio added, and Calleigh looked at him. He had his hand on her waist and felt the bandages. She winced, and he pulled back, saying,

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

She pulled him back to her and said, "No, the pain in my shoulder, just comes and goes, it's not a big deal. Go on, Alexx."

Horatio looked at Calleigh, who just smiled at him and then he kept listening to Alexx.

"So, I noticed that and went immediately to the FBI, who, very reluctantly, might I add, let me see Calleigh. She did raise hell, and if it wasn't for her owning 27 guns, not to mention an extensive collection of bows and arrows, and a bunch of other weapons, then she probably wouldn't be here."

"Actually, it's 50 guns, some of them handguns, some rifles, some exotic guns, and 35 bows, more than 100 arrows, and an extensive collection of knives, not to mention…" Calleigh said, and Horatio said,

"Yes, I'm sure you have a lot of weapons that would have made the FBI scared of you becoming a single-handed army. Go one, Alexx."

Calleigh scowled and lightly punched Horatio in the chest with her free hand. He caught her hand and held onto it. Alexx said,

"So, they agreed that she could see you guys, but only in a certain place in a certain time. They picked the beach after the funeral, and I got you guys here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Alexx."

"Thanks Alexx." They all said, and then they just sat there.

Calleigh and Horatio were hugging pretty much now, and they kept sitting there in silence.

Then they heard the shots. Calleigh's two men came rushing over at her, while the other two began firing back. Frank, Horatio, Speed, Eric, Molly and Calleigh all pulled guns and began firing, except Calleigh and Horatio kept their guns down. Calleigh noticed the guys coming for her, and she looked up and Horatio in fear. He hugged her tightly and kissed her tenderly. Then, then men grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She still had Horatio's hand and hugged him tightly.

"Go, Calleigh, if it keeps you safe."

"I'll come back to you, Horatio, I won't be like the others, I'll come back." She was being pulled away, so Horatio pulled her close and with a soft kiss said,

"I love you, Calleigh, and I most definitely see you in my future. I saw you then, I see you now."

"I love you too, Horatio, I'll come back, I promise." The men dragged her away, and she kept holding Horatio's hand until distance forced them apart and she mouthed,

"Get down!" He sent one last look at her and did, as that whole exchange had only taken a few moments, and they were still shooting at Calleigh. The men rushed her into a car that took off, tires squealing, but one man was left behind, and he helped them get as many shooters as they could.

Finally, the shooting stopped, and the team went to see how many of them they had gotten. They got about five, out of the seven shooters, and they were all young men, dragged into gang life, and lost their lives for it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. She's His Girl

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

The team worked for days on finding the rest of the gang members, so Calleigh could come back and be safe, while Horatio kept reliving that moment on the beach, when he finally told her everything he could tell her, but when she got back he'd tell her more. He and the rest of the team lived on hope for a few more weeks, and then Alexx got a note in the mail.

She called the team and told them they had to be at the gazebo in the park by sunset to exchange information with the FBI. They all went, only Horatio and Molly hoping to see Calleigh, as the other's thought that since the beach episode, the FBI wouldn't let Calleigh in public again. They were surprised, though, when they finished sharing information, and the door to the car opened and Calleigh bounded out.

She dodged the men trying to stop her and she ran into Molly's arms, and then into Horatio's. With one arm around Horatio, one arm around Molly, she sighed and said,

"Life is good, isn't it?" She suddenly got a bad feeling, and took out her gun, and pivoted a few times. It was like a signal, as the FBI all drew their guns too, and looked around. Calleigh silently pointed with her gun, and a couple FBI men went there to check it out. Calleigh whispered,

"Did you guys all come in the same car?"

"No, two," Horatio whispered back, and Calleigh said,

"Okay, let's all walk to the cars together, but keep your eyes and ears open. The FBI just gave me a signal; they want me to go with you guys, just to make it look like I'm getting out of witness protection, all right?" They all nodded and started walking to the Hummers. They climbed in, and they both went separate ways, Horatio driving one, and Eric driving the other. Alexx and Calleigh rode with Horatio, Natalia and Frank rode with Eric.

"I think I'll go home with Horatio, Alexx, if you don't mind," Calleigh said, as she was supposed to go with Alexx to her house.

"Of course, I'll be sure to let the FBI know, but they'll be pissed."

"Oh, too bad, I like pissing them off, they can't do anything for fear of retaliation from the great, big bad Lieutenant Horatio Caine. They won't harm one of his CSI's, because they're too scared."

"They better fear my wrath if they touch my girl, too." Horatio growled, and Calleigh looked shocked, but forced a laugh. Alexx left, and when they pulled up, and went inside, Calleigh asked,

"Am I really your girl, Horatio?"

"Yeah, you are." He said, and hugged her.

"Good, I like being your girl." He buried his head in her shoulder, just needing to hold her for a moment. It felt so good to Calleigh that she could just fall asleep there. He carried her upstairs, sensing that she was exhausted. He put her down and made to leave, but her hand caught his and she said,

"Stay, please," He looked at her, and she said pleadingly,

"Just, just, hold me tonight, please," He nodded, and lowered himself on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she him. He just held her, knowing that was exactly what she needed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	18. Dangerous Day

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

In the morning, she awoke first and just watched him. Then, he opened one bright blue eye and said quietly,

"Morning,"

"Good morning, Handsome," Calleigh said softly, stroking his hair. He opened the other eyes and put his hand on her cheek. She smiled and brought her lips down to his. He smiled too, and rolled on top of her. When they were both breathless, Calleigh said,

"I love you."

"I love you too, but that was random." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, saying,

"I know, it just feels so, so, right when I say it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He said quietly, and brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it gently. "So…"

Horatio started, but Calleigh put a finger to his lips, and shook her head once, listening. He listened, and heard it too, someone opening the front door. They both froze, and the slipped out of bed. Calleigh and Horatio both grabbed their weapons, but Horatio gestured for Calleigh to stay. She shook her head no violently, and he looked at her. She suddenly darted out of the room and Horatio followed. She immediately searched the upstairs, while Horatio took the downstairs.

She heard him yell, and she dashed down the stairs to see him lying on the ground, a smashed vase near him. She knelt by him and took his pulse, it was fine, he was just knocked out. Suddenly, he whispered,

"Trick, look, out," She whipped around and aimed her gun at the figure about to throw something at her.

"Put it down, sir, and get on the floor," She said loudly, but the figure didn't.

She narrowed her eyes, and dropped her hands to her sides. She slowly reached for a button on her waist and pushed it. She then stood there, and the figure eyed her for a moment. Then, about 10 FBI agents rushed in, and the figure threw the vase he held at them, and took off. Horatio just woke up and watched in a daze as Calleigh took off after the guy. He moaned,

"Calleigh, no,"

His head fell backwards and he closed his eyes, but not sleeping. Calleigh, meanwhile, sprinted after the guy, and took him down with two shots to his right leg. She bent over him, trying to identify him, and suddenly he whipped out a knife and slashed Calleigh's chest. Calleigh had thrown an arm up to protect herself, so the knife cut her arm pretty deeply. She clutched it, but stayed standing as FBI agents arrested the guy and took her back to the house, where she saw Alexx hurry to the door. Calleigh called,

"Alexx, Horatio was hit in the head," Alexx nodded, and Calleigh walked into the living room and kneeled down next to Horatio, asking,

"Can I help with anything, Alexx?" Alexx took one look at her arm and said,

"Honey, you can do me a big favor by lying down on the couch with your arm above your heart, okay?"

"Why?"

"To slow the bleeding on your arm, don't want you passing out on me from loss of blood."

Calleigh nodded and lay down. Her vision got blurry, and she said,

"Alexx, kind of dizzy, got some Motrin?" She felt Alexx working on her arm, but then her vision went black as she slipped into a big black hole.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Not Again!

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Alexx was tending to her arm when Calleigh passed out.

"Oh my God, get me an ambulance now!" She yelled over her shoulder, as paramedics rushed in and took her and Horatio to the hospital.

Horatio was treated for a concussion and some cuts on his head and shoulders, but was released. He saw Alexx in the waiting room, and crossed over to her.

"Hey, Alexx, where's Calleigh?" Alexx looked at him and said,

"Sit down, Horatio." He did, and repeated,

"Where's Calleigh, Alexx?

"Well, she chased after the guy, she shot him down, she went to cuff him, and the sneaky guy pulled a knife and went to slash her throat."

"Oh my God," Horatio whispered, and Alexx said,

"Oh, no, Horatio, it's not that bad, she blocked the cut with her arm, but her arm got cut pretty badly, and just as I was fixing it up, she passed out, so they brought her here." Horatio sighed just as the doctor came in.

"Ms. Duquesne was suffered a severe cut to her left arm, but it's not the cut we are worried about."

"Then what are you worried about, doctor?" Horatio said quietly, and the doctor sighed and said,

"She slipped into a coma, that knife was coated with something, and it got into her system."

"A, a coma?" Horatio said disbelievingly, and the doctor nodded solemnly.

Horatio's world came sliding downward again, but didn't crash, just yet.

"How bad is it, doctor?" Alexx asked, putting her hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"Well, not too bad, because as soon as we find out what the knife was coated with, we can administer something to cure it."

"Good, good," Alexx murmured, and the doctor walked away, but Horatio called,

"Can we see her, doctor?"

"Not right now, we're still running tests."

Horatio slumped in his chair as Alexx pulled out her phone and started calling everyone, starting with Molly and Speed.

"Alexx?"

"Hey, Molly, it's me, I just wanted to tell you Calleigh's in the hospital."

"WHAT! Why? How? What happened?"

"She's in a coma, Molly, the guy that was after her slashed her arm with a knife coated in something that made her go into a coma."

"Oh my God, we'll be right over."

Alexx hung up, and repeated the same call with Frank, Natalie and Eric. They all rushed over, and sat in the waiting room, with Molly and Natalie crying a little. A long time passed, and then Eric and Natalie left, with Molly promising to call Natalie if anything happened. Alexx started talking to Speed on a case they were working, and Molly sat next to Horatio and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," She said softly, and Horatio looked up and said,

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes you did, you notice everything." They both smiled, and Molly said,

"She'll make it this time, Horatio, and this time the feds won't stand between us and Calleigh." Horatio nodded, and said,

"Because if they do, they'll have to answer to me, and that won't be pleasant, to say the least." Molly laughed softly, and then sat in thought.

"You know, I thought all along Eric wasn't right for her at all."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I saw the way he was always checking out other women and stuff like that. I just assumed Calleigh knew, and didn't care. Apparently she didn't know, and did care, a lot."

"Yeah, you could say that." They both smiled a little, and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

That's how it went for a few days, with Eric and Natalie stopping in for a few hours, and Alexx and Speed going back to work, but coming back after their shifts.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. Just A Dream, Or Maybe Not

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Then, the doctor finally let Horatio and Molly in to see Calleigh. Horatio stood outside to let Molly talk to her sister that was still in a coma. Then, Molly came rushing out in tears, and Speed showed up to hug her. Horatio slipped in, and Molly gave him the privacy he gave her. He sat next to Calleigh, and hated to see her hooked to all of those tubes and everything else. He swallowed hard and tried to talk. He cleared his throat, and said softly,

"Hey, Calleigh, it's me, I hope you can hear me, but I don't know what to say. I need to say something, because the last time I didn't say something to you, I thought you had left me, but you really didn't, so I guess I don't have to say anything, but," He stopped and muttered,

"Sorry, rambling," He couldn't find anything else to say, so he just reached out and grabbed onto her hand and squeezed, saying quietly,

"I'm here, Calleigh, and I am not letting you go." Her monitors started beeping, and a couple nurses and a doctor rushed in. Horatio didn't let go, until a nurse forced him to back away. The doctor said,

"No, no, do that again, Lieutenant." The nurse reluctantly let him go, and he grabbed onto Calleigh's hand again. Her monitors started beeping again, and the doctor gaped at it. Alexx's laughter from the door drew the attention to her. She said to the doctor,

"Honey, you should've let him in here a while ago, Calleigh'd probably be up and on her feet if you had!" The doctor nodded, and said to the nurses,

"Whatever you do, let him stay in here as much as he can, maybe we can't get her out of this coma, but the Lieutenant seems to be able to." The nurses nodded, and they all left Horatio, Alexx and Calleigh alone.

"How're you holding up, Horatio?" Alexx asked softly and crossed the room with a cup of coffee for him.

"Not bad, Alexx, not bad, thanks for the coffee."

"Oh no you don't, that coffee's for Calleigh."

"But, she's in a coma, and I'm awake,"

"So? If you keep sitting here, I'll bet that she'll be up before midnight tonight."

"You're on," Horatio said, and snatched the coffee away from her. She laughed and went back to work.

Horatio kept his vigil that night, even though he was ready to drop; he kept his eyes open on Calleigh's pale face. He distracted himself from his own tiredness by thinking about how beautiful his girl was. Her eyes, though closed now, were a shade of green that was a deep olive color. He counted the many times he had gotten lost in them, feeling like he was drowning in those pools of olive green. He remembered the feeling that he felt when he first looked into those eyes and realized he had found someone like him, not just a workaholic, but an equal. He remembered seeing every single emotion he could think of in those eyes, including happiness when they closed a case, excitement when they had a lead, concentration when she was firing a gun, He remembered the first time he had heard her laugh, and it was music to his ears. From then on, he always tried to make her laugh, if not smile. Oh, and her smile, that 200 mega watt grin of hers that was so infectious. He would do almost anything to get her to smile, especially on those tough days that they had sometimes. He thought about her soft lips, how the first time he had kissed her. It had felt so right, not to mention good, and he never wanted to leave her embrace. He kept looking at her, and soon got completely lost in memories. The hours flew by, and suddenly the clock struck midnight. Horatio jumped at the sound of the gong, and looked wildly around, thinking that there was someone in the room. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice say,

"Hello Handsome,"

He slowly turned his head back to the bed and saw those olive green eyes looking back at him, and her famous 200 mega watt smile on her face. A smile split his own face and he strode over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Hi," He said softly, and she smiled again.

They just looked at each other for the longest time, until they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Horatio said, and Calleigh put a finger to her lips and closed her eyes. Alexx walked in, and looked at Calleigh.

"Oh, I thought she'd be awake." She said disappointingly, and Horatio smiled,

"I guess you lost your bet."

"Oh, this just proves you're not the strong person Calleigh needs to awake from this coma, like me." Alexx said jokingly, knowing that that comment would get a little rise out of Horatio, which would be a good thing, as he had been like a zombie the past few days.

"You take that back, Alexx," Horatio warned, and just then Calleigh stirred.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Waking Up For Real

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Alexx sat at her other side and whispered,

"C'mon, Calleigh, baby, we're all right here, c'mon, honey, you can do this," Slowly, Calleigh opened her olive green orbs and blinked once.

"Alexx, hi," She said quietly, and Alexx laughed,

"Well, Horatio, I guess she needed you and me together." Horatio gaped at her and said,

"But, but, she was awake a few moments ago, before you came in!"

Alexx looked at him strangely and said,

"It was just a dream, Horatio."

Horatio shrugged, and Calleigh smiled to see the two argue again. They chatted for a bit, and then Alexx left to go home and Horatio said under his breath to Calleigh,

"You were awake, I know it!"

"You were dreaming, Horatio, the last thing I remember was seeing you unconscious on the ground, Alexx tending to you, and then I felt her fixing my arm, and the rest is black, completely black."

Horatio shook his head, and then sighed and said,

"Well, I guess I was dreaming, or something."

"I think you just need some sleep, Horatio. Go home, get some sleep."

"No, I'm all right, really," He unconsciously put his hand to his head and winced.

"See, you are not all right, go home. Get some sleep, and come back in a couple days. If it makes you feel better, I'll call Molly and have her stay with me, all right?" Horatio protested, but Calleigh was firm.

"Fine, fine, I'll go as soon as Molly gets here."

"Done," Calleigh replied, and called her sister who came tearing over to see her.

Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand and reluctantly left. Molly came in and sat down next to her sister and shook her head at her.

"What?" Calleigh said, and Molly said,

"You just sent away the man that loves you. You're an idiot,"

"Well, he needed to go home! It's not like I wanted him to leave," Molly rolled her eyes and then they just talked sister talk until they both fell asleep.

When he got home, he just fell onto the bed and slept deeply for a while. Then, he got up at 3 o'clock the next day. He couldn't believe he had slept that long, and raced over to the hospital. He found Calleigh's room empty, and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Calleigh Duquesne's room is?"

"Um, she doesn't have a room, not anymore."

"What?"

"She was released an hour ago."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, thank you. Wait, do you know who took her home?"

"Some guy, I think he was FBI, he had a badge at his hip."

Horatio relaxed at these words, the man that was in charge of Calleigh's protection must have taken her. He thanked the woman and went to the lab. He found everyone in the break room, and they all asked,

"Where's Calleigh?" He looked at them strangely and said,

"Um, she's still in Witness Protection, remember?"

"But Alexx said that she was done," Molly said, and they all looked at Alexx.

"Yeah, the guy in charge of her, Max Bush, I think, told me she was being released, since the whole gang was dead or in prison." They all were puzzled, and then a man strode in and Alexx said,

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Max, along with everyone else looked confused, so Alexx said,

"This is Special Agent Max Bush, and Max, where's Calleigh?" Max replied,

"She was released from the hospital and was taken home, I assumed." Horatio spoke up and said,

"No, the nurse said that she was taken by a man with a badge, she assumed it was the FBI." Max looked worried and yanked out his cell. He had a quick conversation, and then turned back to the group.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. Disapeared Without A Trace

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"I'm afraid that Detective Duquesne has been kidnapped."

They all stared at him in shock, and Frank was the first to speak.

"Kidnapped? How?" Max sighed and said,

"It's complicated. Apparently we have a dirty agent in our circle of agents assigned to Detective Duquesne. That cop has just kidnapped her, and has sent us a note, that told us that he was doing the right thing for his people, getting rid of the woman that put them away. That was just the gist of it; I think he used a more colorful vocabulary."

They all stared at him, and then Molly said,

"So, I might not see my sister ever again?" Max hedged, and then nodded,

"Yes, that is a possibility, but,"

Molly's sob cut him off and Speed and Frank went over to her, trying to comfort her. Natalie stood and said,

"So, you're sitting around doing nothing to find her? You heartless FBI agent! You guys never care, do you!"

She got a little hysterical, and Eric grabbed her, pulled her down and he and Alexx tried to get her to calm down. Horatio stared into space, and then said quietly,

"Molly, Natalie, we will find her, FBI help or not, we will find her. Rest assured, we will find her. And, Agent Bush, if we don't find her alive,"

Horatio stepped closer to the man, who was cowering a little.

"If we don't find her alive, I, I will come after you, after my team and I make sure the man that did this to her is never found again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Lieutenant," Max said, a tremor in his voice, having seen the wrath of Horatio Caine.

Horatio strode out, and Alexx said,

"Agent, if that makes you scared, you really don't want to see his full wrath first hand."

"No, no I don't," Max said, and almost ran out of the room, barking orders over his phone.

Molly and Natalie calmed down, and the team set out determined to find their Bullet Girl and bring her back, very much alive.

It was a month later, and there were no new leads. The tension was so thick at the lab that everyone was snapping at everyone else, everyone except Alexx and Horatio. Alexx was always so calm, but now even she was almost at her wit's end, but she was hiding it very well. Horatio just didn't show it, but if you went home and looked at the punching bag he had, you would know just how much this whole thing was affecting him. Molly was almost a basket case, and without Speed, she would probably be hysterical. Natalie was really, really worried, and was starting to doubt they would ever find Calleigh. Eric was always there for her, you could catch them in the lab hugging, Eric reassuring Natalie that they would find Calleigh, and restoring her faith. Speed and Eric were about the same, they both were affected, but Speed in a lost sister like way, and Eric in a lost friend like way. Frank was always losing his temper, as he kind of thought of Calleigh as a daughter, just a little. They kept searching, but had other cases to work, so the work they did on Calleigh's disappearance was minimal, and that did nothing to cool their tempers, in fact, it inflamed them more, if that was even possible. Horatio tried to think of some way to cool down their tempers, and decided shocking them might work. He strode into the break room looking boiling mad, though it was just an act. He said in a soft voice,

"Will you guy's please shut up for a moment? I cannot think here!" It worked, everyone stared at him, and Alexx started laughing.

"Good one, Horatio, I think it might have worked."

"You think?"

"Yeah, they looked shocked, maybe it cooled their tempers."

Everyone else was looking confused, so Horatio explained that he was just trying to get them to lighten up, and he figured shocking them would work, so that's what he did, and Alexx saw right through him. They all started laughing, and it was pure music to Horatio's ears. Then, a gunshot rang out from the front of the building. They all stopped laughing, and it was dead silence. They all drew their weapons except for Alexx, who didn't have one. Eric and Speed shoved Molly and Natalie down who didn't protest and holstered their weapons. Horatio and Frank led the way out, followed by Eric and Speed. They went outside, and were blown away by the sight unfolding in front of their disbelieving eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	23. Trying In Vain To Help

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

In front of them stood a woman with long flowing blonde hair that was ragged and dirty. Her face had an olive tint to it, like she had a southern heritage, but it was mottled with bruises and scratches. Her eyes were a deep olive green color, and they were filled with mostly determination, but had hints of terror and pain. Her lips were curved into a grimace, but still had the set look they knew so well of, that look she got whenever they told her to go home, but she had given them that look, and they had dropped the subject, because they knew that once she got that look, she wasn't giving up with out a damn good fight.

Her clothes were ripped and torn in some places, and scuffled and dirty. She stood in a shooters stance, with her beloved Glock in her hand. It was aimed at a couple men who stood a few yards away, pointing guns at her. She opened her mouth and said, in that voice they knew so well, but it was distorted by terror and pain,

"Can we take this somewhere else before my coworkers come out?" The men grinned evilly and said,

"I think you are too late, my dear." The woman's body tensed and she said,

"No, you're joking, you never told me the truth, so why should I believe you now?"

"Because it's true," They said nastily, and the woman took a deep, ragged breath.

She hesitantly took a step backwards, and another. The men didn't notice, so she kept at it. Then, she got a look of pure terror on her face and pointed with a shaky hand,

"Oh, oh my God, there's a hurricane!" She screamed, and the men turned and looked, along with Frank, but Horatio kept looking at her, his girl, his Calleigh.

She saw him, but couldn't afford to waste any time. As quickly and as quietly as she could, she turned around and dashed away, across the parking lot and into her Hummer. She started it and peeled out, a barrage of bullets hitting the car. Horatio and Frank jumped the two men, but one of them got away and jumped in a Hummer and tore after Calleigh. Frank cuffed the one man, and Horatio jumped in another Hummer and took off after them both.

Eric and Speed had gone back inside to get Molly, Natalie and Alexx, and they came out. Frank explained what had happened, and Molly and Natalie both broke down, Eric and Speed held them, while Alexx said,

"It'll be all right, if Horatio went after him, you can bet your life he'll come back with Calleigh and the other man dead or disappeared."

They all smiled, and went into the break room to begin the long and torturous wait.

Meanwhile, Horatio eventually found the man's Hummer, and saw Calleigh's Hummer in front of the man's Hummer. He followed them, trying to figure out a way to help Calleigh. Finally, the man's Hummer hit Calleigh's Hummer, and it skidded, coming to rest near a warehouse. Horatio caught a glimpse of blonde hair that was rushing into the warehouse. He quietly called for backup and went inside, his gun raised. He heard the man striding around, and heard him call,

"Come out, come out wherever you are! You can't hide from me forever, you know! I'll find you eventually, so just spare yourself the pain and come out now. Who knows, maybe I'll make your end painless, but first I want to have a little fun. Come on, let's have some fun, you were always a good toy, you know. I was so good to you, but finally I just had to play with that toy of mine a couple days ago."

Horatio couldn't bear to hear him talking about his girl like that, so he plunged into the darkness, silently trying to find the man. It was like a game of cat and mouse, except there were two cats, a lion and a tiger, and the lion was hunting the tiger, and the tiger was hunting the third cat, a lioness.

Finally, Horatio discovered where the man was, and where Calleigh was. She was crouched behind a box near the rear exit that led to the beach, and then man was slowly making his way over to her. Horatio purposely tipped over a bunch of boxes on the other side of the warehouse, and the man grinned and turned that way, giving Calleigh the opportunity to disappear out of the door. Horatio was relieved, but the relief was short lived because suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head and he slumped to the ground, semi-conscious.

The man chuckled to himself, saying,

"Did you really think that I was that stupid? A clever ruse, how nice of you to help out that woman, but I'm afraid you can't help her now."

The man chuckled again, and strolled out the door, intending to capture Calleigh once again.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	24. Resigned To The Fact

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!! This is really short chapter, but I love doing cliff hangers, so this is short, but a lovely cliff hanger!

--

Calleigh ran out of the door and ran along the beach, looking wildly around for a place to hide or something. Anything, really. She spotted a box and sprinted towards it, just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and was dazed by a blow to her face. She fell to the ground, and saw the man standing over her, laughing. He picked her up by her shirt and said,

"Well, I guess I don't have time to have some more fun with my toy, so I'll just cut straight to the chase." Calleigh pleaded with him, saying,

"Please don't kill me, please, I'll do anything, just don't kill me and leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm so not terrible sorry, but you have to go, you know what you did, and it's finally time you paid for it, with your life!"

Calleigh whimpered, and then man struck her again. He dragged her into the cold, salty water and slowly waded in, knowing the salt stung at her wounds and wanting her to suffer. Finally, they got to the point where it was about three feet deep, and the man stopped and started dunking Calleigh. The salty water stung, and she gasped with pain. He started holding her down longer, but letting her stay about water longer after each dunk. Finally, when she was gasping for air, he stopped and grinned evilly.

"Well, well, what happened to the fearless Bullet Girl? I know, she's gone, finally broken, stripped down to the very core, finally beaten, and you know by whom? Me, me! I was the one that broke Bullet Girl, that destroyed her, and now I will be the one who killed her, took her life away!"

He cackled, salivating at the very thought. She looked at him in terror, and he drank it up.

Finally, he decided the time was right, it was almost sun set. He grinned, and slowly, very slowly, shoved her down under the water, holding her there while she fought him. Finally, she stopped struggling, but was still conscious, she just stopped fighting, knowing she had to stop to conserve air. She fought to stay awake, knowing if she passed out, she was a goner for sure. Horatio's face filled her mind, and she sighed, happy that his face would be the last thing she ever saw, and resigned to the fact she was going to die.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	25. Resurrecting Bullet Girl

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Above water, a couple gunshots rang out and struck the man in the chest. He fell into the water, dead before he hit the water with a final sounding splash. Right at the water's edge stood Lieutenant Horatio Caine, with his gun raised and a furious look on his face. That look fell away as he waded in, going as fast as he could to get to Calleigh, who had floated about water. He grabbed her and cradled her, saying,

"Calleigh, no, c'mon sweetheart, open your eyes for me, please, for me, open your eyes, you can do it, sweetheart, please,"

His fingers searched for a pulse, and just as he found a strong pulse, Calleigh's eyes snapped open, and she looked wildly around. She sat up, and sputtered water out of her mouth. She kept coughing until all the water was out of her system. She started to get up, and felt hands under her arms, helping her. She stood up, and staggered backwards, regaining her balance with difficulty. She did, and looked at Horatio, who was looking at her, his eyes filled with something she had never seen before when someone looked at her. She smile weakly and said,

"Everyone at the lab will definitely have gossip for a long time on this one."

He smiled and relaxed, the woman in front of him was definitely his Calleigh, his Bullet Girl. She suddenly had to blink back tears, and he simply held out his arms, offering support, comfort, understanding and love, everything that she needed. She fell into his strong arms that held her as she displayed a very unusual thing for Bullet Girl: Tears. He just held her for a moment, extremely grateful that she was there with him. He felt her body wrack with sobs, and he stroked her hair, saying softly,

"Hey, hey, its okay, you're safe now, you're going to be okay, you're going to be all right, I've got you, and you're going to be all right."

As he said those words, his own eyes filled with tears as he thought how close he had come to losing her, again. She sensed his tears and hugged him tight, forgetting about her own pain for a moment. She hugged him and murmured,

"It's okay, Horatio, I'm here, I'll always be here, I'll never leave you, I promise, I've got you now, and I am never letting go, that's for damned sure."

He drew back, and framed her face with his hands.

"Thank you. I needed that." She framed his face with her hands and said softly,

"It's okay, I think we both needed that. Thank you too." He just nodded, and they just put their foreheads together for a moment, needing the closeness. They both looked in each other's eyes at the same instant.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	26. Coming Home Again

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

They both leaned forward and their lips met, both of them telling each other they would never leave the other, and that they loved them. Calleigh slipped her arms around his neck loosely, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They reluctantly pulled apart as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Your rescue is coming, I think." Horatio whispered, and Calleigh smiled and put her forehead to his and said,

"You didn't, did you?"

"I did,"

"Of course you did." They both smiled and touched their lips together for one last sweet kiss.

They pulled apart completely, and he wrapped his right arm around her waist and she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder to help her walk, as she was ready to collapse now that her adrenaline rush had ended. Officers rushed towards them, and wrapped blankets around them. Horatio let go of Calleigh, but grabbed onto her hand instead. They both refused to let go. The officers put them in a car despite Horatio and Calleigh's arguing over whether she should go to the hospital or not. Horatio said,

"Calleigh, you need the hospital,"

"No, I don't, I'll get Alexx to check me out, I just want to go see my friends."

"They can see you at the hospital, though,"

"I want to go to the lab, and see my sister!"

Horatio couldn't argue with that, so he climbed in next to Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. She hugged him back, grateful for the warmth and closeness. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on her head. They just sat there, and were silent for the rest of the ride back to the lab. When the car finally pulled up, Horatio got out first and Calleigh scooted out after him. He rewrapped the blanket around her, and she wrapped a blanket around him too. He pulled her into a quick hug, and she relaxed against him, and then they pulled apart and walked towards the entrance. He opened the door for her, and she walked through, shivering from the cold inside the building. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. They walked down the hall and finally reached the break room. He looked at her, and she nodded, anticipating seeing her sister, best friends and friends again. He smiled and opened the door.

Six heads snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and the six pairs of eyes widened when a damp Horatio walked in. Their eyes were full of questions, and to answer, he simply opened the door again and in walked a soaking wet, towel clad Calleigh. Calleigh walked in, and saw her sister slowly stand. She dropped the towel and the two sisters hugged, Molly sobbing, and Calleigh crying a little. They clung to each other for the longest time, no one wanting to disturb the reunion of the two sisters. Finally, they pulled apart, and smiled at each other, and then Calleigh turned to Natalie, and the two best friends hugged. They backed away too, and Calleigh looked at both of them and said,

"Um, sorry about your clothes, guys," Molly and Natalie looked down and saw that they were a little wet from hugging the soaking wet Calleigh. They shrugged and Molly said,

"Hell, we don't care."

"No, not really," Natalie added, and then Calleigh felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alexx, and she hugged her too. Alexx whispered,

"I am so glad to have you back, honey,"

"Yeah, me too, Alexx, me too." Calleigh whispered back, and then backed up to give her brother-in-law Speed a hug.

She then hugged Frank, who was a little awkward in hugging her back. Then, she turned to Eric and gave him a quick hug too. Then, they all started demanding details, so Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other, and Horatio saw the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Questions can wait, Calleigh's exhausted, and I want Alexx to check her out before she goes home."

"Aw, Horatio, do I have to?" Calleigh said, and Horatio shot her a look and said,

"Yes, or I will tie you down and force you to submit to an examination at the hospital."

That shut Calleigh up right quick, and Alexx led a meek Calleigh out so she could examine her. Meanwhile, Horatio told his side of the story, telling them that they'd have to ask Calleigh for any of the other details. He didn't know what had happened to her, and he didn't want to ask at the moment. He warned the others too,

"Don't anyone ask Calleigh about what happened before she got here, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and then Calleigh walked back in with Alexx. She motioned for Horatio to come with her, and he did. While Calleigh told the other's her side of the story, Alexx talked to Horatio about her examination of Calleigh.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	27. Bad, Bad Dreams

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"I couldn't believe how many bruises that girl has got, and not broken bones or anything. She got a few scratches, and some deep cuts that were already partly healed, and a lot of basic trauma, but I can't find anything else."

"Was she, was she raped?" Horatio asked quietly, and Alexx said gently,

"You're going to have to ask her, because it was just an examination of the general body, nothing more." Horatio nodded, and slipped back in. Calleigh had just finished telling everyone about her side of the story, and then Horatio said,

"All right, Calleigh, time to get you home to get some much deserved rest."

"If there's anyone that deserves rest, it's you guys for worrying about me, and you, Horatio, for saving me." They all looked exasperated at her, and Alexx exclaimed,

"Honey, you have been through hell, and don't try to tell me you haven't, and you're saying we deserve the rest more? You're crazy, go home now and get a lot of rest, doctor's orders."

"Yes ma'am," Calleigh said meekly, and allowed Horatio to lead her out. His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her out until they reached the car and he wrapped her in a hug.

"You really do deserve the rest," He murmured into her shoulder, and she said,

"Maybe, but you need it too."

He pulled back and let her climb into the car, and he drove her to her apartment. He settled her in her bed, and went to go sleep in the guest bedroom. He fell asleep, and then was awoken by Calleigh's shrill scream.

He dashed into her bedroom to see her tossing and turning on her bed, her arms trying to push away an invisible person, whimpering. He strode to her side and woke her up. She sat up, looking wildly around.

"Wha, what? Where am I? Who, what?" Horatio put his hand on her shoulder and said soothingly,

"It was just a dream, Calleigh, a nightmare, sweetheart, you're in your apartment, in your bedroom, and you are safe."

She nodded, understanding, and he, needing to protect her, wrapped his arms around her, and she clung to him.

"Don't leave me, please," She begged in a quiet voice, and as he lowered himself onto the bed next to her he swore,

"Never, I'll never leave you, Calleigh,"

She nodded and they both slipped into a deep sleep, holding each other tightly. In the morning, Calleigh woke up first and disengaged herself from Horatio's arms to make breakfast. First she called the lab and took a week off for him, since that was the amount of time she was taking off too. She quietly slipped into the kitchen and started breakfast. Then, she was startled to hear Horatio moan from the bedroom. Thinking that he was only dreaming, she went back to breakfast. Then, she heard his deep voice cry out, like in pain. She immediately dropped the pan and dashed into the room, to see him tossing and turning on the bed, murmuring incoherent things. She leapt to his side, and gently woke him up. He quickly sat up in bed, and looked around.

"Hey, hey, easy, it was just a dream, Horatio, just a dream, you're all right now, its okay,"

She whispered and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and there was fear and anger in his eyes, fear that she had only seen a few times in his eyes. She immediately reached out to him and wrapped him in a gentle hug, and he clung to her, saying,

"My father, he, he, came back, told me I was a failure, that I couldn't protect the people I loved, so I was a failure. Then, he said that he would come back and hurt me some more, like he used to, and this time I wouldn't be able to kill him, and, and then he said, he said…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	28. Calleigh's Explanation

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"Shhh, hey, it's all right, he can't hurt you anymore, I've got you, and as long as I've got you, he'll never, ever touch you again, that much I can make sure of. And don't kid yourself, Horatio, you have protected so many people, and you are most certainly not a failure. You can't look back on your life and honestly say that you are a failure. Ask anyone, especially Alexx."

Horatio nodded numbly, and then Calleigh remembered breakfast. She left the stove on, so she backed away for a moment, and whispered,

"I'll be right back, okay Horatio?" He nodded, so Calleigh dashed into the kitchen, turned the stove off and everything, and then hurried back to the bedroom. She sat down next to him and took his hand. He lay down on the bed and pulled Calleigh down next to him. They both wrapped their arms around each other and Calleigh said,

"What do you want to talk about?" Horatio thought about it, and then said quietly,

"I'll make you a deal. I talk about my father and childhood, and you talk about what happened when you were kidnapped." He felt Calleigh stiffen, and he said soothingly,

"If you don't want to, we can talk about something else,"

"I know, but, but, if I tell you, I'm going to start crying, and I'm Bullet Girl, I don't cry, and it'll make me seem like I'm a wimp, or a baby or something like that, and I don't want that." Horatio looked incredulously at her and said disbelievingly,

"Everyone would think that you didn't go through whatever you went through if you didn't cry, Calleigh, no one would think you're a coward of a sissy, or a wimp, and if they did…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but Calleigh smiled and said,

"If they did, you'd what?"

"You don't want to know," He growled, and Calleigh laughed. She settled back a little, and then said,

"All right, I'll make you a different deal. I talk about what happened, and you talk about your childhood, since I know everything that happened when you moved to New York."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Mac and Stella one day, and they told me a lot."

"Ah. Well…"

Calleigh looked at him, and he nodded and said,

"All right, we can do that. Who wants to go first?" He waited while Calleigh took a deep breath and said,

"I will, I guess, since you are obviously not volunteering." He laughed and she began to talk.

"Well, the guy that kidnapped me in the first place was the FBI guy that had been protecting me, along with Max and all them, but I didn't know I was being kidnapped until we were at a strange house and he tied me up, and then his buddy came in. They told me I was kidnapped, and I raised hell, at least, I tried to." Horatio looked at her and hugged her tighter.

"Then what happened?" He asked, and Calleigh took a deep breath and continued.

"For the next three weeks they beat me with whatever they could find. They always stopped before they broke something, because they didn't want any evidence that I had been beaten. They just kept at it, and were always smiling whenever they beat me, especially when they beat me with their fists."

She stopped and caught her breath, as what happened came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes to stop the threatening tears. Horatio was silent, and Calleigh looked at him and read his face perfectly.

"Oh no, they didn't rape me Horatio," He relaxed, but then she said quietly,

"At least not until a week before you rescued me." Horatio stared at her, and said,

"So, so they did,"

"Yes, they did. They raped me quite a few times a couple days ago." Suddenly, Calleigh broke free of his arms and ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. She slammed the door, and Horatio got up and made his way over to the door. He knocked softly, and could hear her sobbing as she rummaged around in the cupboards. He said,

"Calleigh, sweetheart, open the door, please," When he didn't get an answer, he picked the lock. The door swung open and Calleigh froze, about to swallow a pill.

"Calleigh, what's that?" He asked quietly as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from taking the pill. She looked at him in fear and bit her lip.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. Horatio's Explanation

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

"It's a morning after pill," She muttered, and Horatio's grasp relaxed on her wrist and allowed her to quickly swallow the pill.

She looked at him and read his eyes perfectly.

"You really didn't think I would commit suicide right in front of you, let alone actually kill myself, did you?"

He bit his lip sheepishly, and she sighed,

"I could never do that, Horatio,"

"I know, it was just a little scary there for a moment."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back, and took her hand and led her to the bedroom and said, "You didn't finish, you know,"

"I know, I will," She said, and flopped down on the bed. He climbed in next to her and slid under her so he could wrap his arms around her stomach. She held onto his hands and kept going.

"So, they raped me, and I got furious. Not just mad, I was so furious, I saved all my strength one day, and when just one of them came in, I knocked him out. I got up and ran, and ran blindly. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I got away from those men. I realized where I was, and decided to go to the lab, hoping you all would be there."

"Everyone?"

"Well, maybe just you, and maybe my sister, but mostly you."

"Ah," He said, and then fell silent so she could continue.

"So, I got there, and went and got my gun. Just as I was going to go into the break room, I heard shots outside, and I couldn't let those monsters into the lab, they would have killed everyone, so I ran outside with my gun, hoping to be able to shoot them, to give them what they deserved. Then, you know the rest."

"And the rest, is history," he said quietly, and Calleigh nodded. They sat there, and then Calleigh said, tears in her voice,

"Your turn." He looked down at her, and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Calleigh," He said quietly, and she looked up at him.

He gently wiped one of her tears away, and a bunch of makeup came off with his finger. He looked at his finger, and then at her face, where he saw a bruise where the makeup had been. She turned her head, and he gently grabbed a hold of her chin and said,

"Calleigh, look at me, please," She did, and he saw the hidden bruises on her face. He gulped and said, fury in his voice,

"I'm going to kill that man," Calleigh immediately said,

"No, don't, please, if you do, I'll have to live without you, and I couldn't do that. Please, promise me that you won't kill him," He looked at her, and blew out an angry breath.

"Horatio Caine, promise me." She said sternly, but her voice quivered with fear.

"Oh, fine, I won't kill him." Horatio growled, giving into her pleading look.

"Good," She said snuggling up against his chest. He sighed and said,

"Well, I guess it's my turn."

"Uh huh," Calleigh said, and Horatio sighed again, and started talking quickly, trying to get the painful words out as fast as possible.

"My father was a real mean person, when I was five, he began to beat me and torture me best he could, and up until I turned fifteen, he kept at it. He sometime hurt my mother if she tried to stop him, and sometimes my brother if he ever got in the way, but mostly it was just me. He began molesting me as well, but I coped with it."

"He was a real monster, Horatio," Calleigh said quietly, and Horatio heaved a sigh and said,

"Yes, he was. But, when I turned fifteen and came home from school, I went upstairs and found my mother's body, all broken and bleeding."

"Oh, no," Calleigh said softly, and Horatio said,

"Yes, he had beaten her to death. Then, he came storming up the stairs and started yelling at me, telling me that it was my fault, that she could've lived, and that it was all my fault."

"It was most certainly not your fault," Calleigh said angrily, and Horatio just continued,

"So, I got so mad at him, that I yelled at him, and shoved him. He fell, and hit his head on a table. I got scared so I took his pulse, and he was dead. It hit me like a ton of bricks; me and my younger brother were on our own. The police came and all that, and I was cleared of both of their murders, the report said that after my father had beaten my mother, he had accidentally tripped over the rug and fell, hitting his head and killing him. Both me and my brother refused to talk about what my father had done, since everyone thought of him as a great family man and all that, when he was just the opposite."

Calleigh sensed that he was finished, so she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know she was there for him. He gratefully clung to her and rested his head on top of her head and tears started rolling down his cheeks. They sat there and eventually fell asleep, each of them clinging to the other. Then, Calleigh's phone rang.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	30. Telling Alexx

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

She woke up along with Horatio, and he let go of her so she could answer.

"Hello? Yes, this is. Oh, hey, what's up? Really? I am? That's great! Thank you so much! All right, you too, bye." She hung up and grinned.

"What're you so happy about?" Horatio asked, propping his head up on one arm. She sat up and said happily,

"I've been officially discharged from the witness protection program; the FBI will no longer be shadowing me, or anything." Horatio smiled, and Calleigh said softly,

"I'm free. I'm finally free."

"Yes, you are." Horatio agreed, and she smiled again.

She realized that neither of them had eaten, so she bounded into the kitchen and began making lunch. When she was waiting for the grilled cheese to cook, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist from behind and a face press into her shoulder.

"Hey Handsome," She said quietly, and Horatio said softly,

"Hello Beautiful,"

She laughed, and grabbed onto his hands. Then, the timer went off and she slipped out of his arms and began putting lunch together. She put it on the table, and they ate a huge lunch of grilled cheese, tomato soup and brownies that she had baked the other day.

When they were done, Horatio forced Calleigh to take a shower and wash off all of the makeup she had put on, so he could see her bruises. She did, and when she came out, he gasped. Her arms, face, neck, chest, and legs were black and blue, covered in bruises. He jumped up and called Alexx, though Calleigh protested.

"Alexx? Yeah, it's Horatio, listen, can you come over after shift and look at Calleigh? Thanks, bye." He hung up and Calleigh punched his shoulder and said,

"That wasn't very nice."

"Too bad," He said, and then gently grabbed her and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and then deepened it. Soon, they were both breathless, and then the doorbell rang.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Calleigh breathed to Horatio and he went to answer the door.

--

Alexx strode in and took one look at Calleigh and strode over to her.

"Oh my God, girl, you have been through hell! Why didn't you tell me about the bruises?"

"Um, because, I didn't want to tell you?" Calleigh said, and Alexx put her hands on her hips and tsk-tsked at her.

Alexx muttered something and went to work on examining Calleigh. When she was done, she gave Calleigh a prescription for an ointment that would help heal the bruises, and then strode out to talk to Horatio.

"Those guys definitely did a number on Calleigh, she is covered in bruises. They should rot in hell for doing this to her."

"I agree, Alexx, and I wanted to kill the one that was left, but Calleigh convinced me not to."

"Good, because the last thing she and we need are you in jail."

Horatio smiled, and then Calleigh came walking in. Horatio went to her side and said quietly,

"Did you tell her?" She looked at him, bit her lip and shook her head no. He sighed, and then said,

"You had better tell her." Calleigh took a deep breath and said,

"All right, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Alexx said, and Calleigh looked at her. She gripped Horatio's hand and said,

"Alexx, a couple days before I escaped, they, the men, those two guys, they raped me."

Alexx stared at her, and then said,

"Those animals raped you?" Calleigh nodded, and gripped Horatio's hand even tighter. Alexx blew out an angry breath and said,

"Repeatedly, or once?"

"Repeatedly, at least five times a day, each, but just for one or two days, that's all." Calleigh whispered, and Alexx processed the information.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	31. Is Horatio Caine Asking Me Out?

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Alexx gathered her in a hug and whispered,

"Oh, honey, did you take a morning after pill?"

"Yeah, I did a little while before you came."

"Good, that's good," Alexx said before releasing Calleigh and saying,

"When are you going to tell the others?" Calleigh bit her lip, and said,

"I wish I didn't have to tell them, but, I really don't know. Telling Horatio, and then you was easier than I thought, but to tell Eric, Speed, Frank, especially Molly and Natalie is going to be doubly hard."

"Then tell them separately," Alexx suggested, and Calleigh brightened and said,

"That's a good idea, thanks Alexx."

"No problem honey, now I have to get home, take care,"

"I will, bye Alexx." Calleigh replied, and Horatio raised his hand in farewell. Alexx left, and Horatio wrapped Calleigh in a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Calleigh, opening up is the first step towards recovery," He whispered, and Calleigh said quietly,

"Yeah, I know, but it's so hard,"

"And I'll be right here with you every step of the way, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, you had better not leave me."

"I could never do that."

"Good," They just hugged each other, and then Horatio drew back, a question on his lips.

"Calleigh, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Is Horatio Caine asking me out on a date?" Calleigh asked, a smile on her lips, and Horatio bit his lip and nodded, saying,

"Um, yeah, yeah I am."

"Good, because I already accepted." She said, and kissed him. She backed up and said,

"Oh my God, I have to get dressed! We are leaving now, aren't we?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Calleigh nodded and tore off to the bedroom, and then called,

"Is it fancy, or casual?"

"Um, fancy, I guess,"

"Then wear your suit, and I'll find a dress." She called, and then he heard the door shut as she said,

"Don't you dare even think about coming in here before I'm ready," He chuckled and got ready. When he came out, he called,

"Ready yet?"

"Almost, give me another few minutes."

He sat down and flipped through the TV channels and didn't hear the bedroom door open when Calleigh walked out. She tiptoed to the kitchen, and crept up right behind Horatio, who was sitting on the couch. She put her shoes on and whispered,

"What are you watching, Handsome?" He jumped up, startled, and then saw it was Calleigh. He started to say,

"Sheesh, you scared…" He stopped, staring at Calleigh.

"What, don't you like it?" Calleigh asked, and Horatio just kept staring. Calleigh flushed and said,

"Um, I'll go get a different dress on, then, since you, don't like it," She turned away, but Horatio caught her arm and said huskily,

"You, you are gorgeous, Beautiful," She blushed and said,

"Do you really think so?"

Oh, did he ever! She was wearing a knee length olive green dress that matched her eyes, and it was a strapless dress, one that was like a skirt pulled up to the chest. She had covered up her bruises with makeup, and was wearing short heels that matched the dress. Her hair was straightened and swept up in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, with a few curled tendrils hanging down, framing her face. She smiled, and he smiled back. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly, not wanting to traumatize her further by daring to kiss her. He knew that she was suppressing her emotions from the rape, and he knew that wasn't good. He had to figure out a way to get her to let her emotions out, but he hadn't figured out a way yet. She stiffened for a moment, but then smiled, and then whispered,

"If we don't get going, we'll be late."

Horatio nodded, and offered her him arm. She took it and laughed softly as he pompously escorted her to the car. They pulled up to this restaurant on the beach, and it was definitely not a place you wore jeans to. They had a nice dinner, and talked about everything and nothing. Then, afterward, they walked to the car, and Horatio said,

"Do you want to talk a walk on the beach with me?" She thought about it, and then said,

"Sure, let me take my shoes off and toss them in the car." She did, and he took off his jacket and his tie and tossed it in the car too. They walked hand in hand along the beach, and then Calleigh ran into the water ankle deep, so her dress wouldn't touch the water. He laughed and watched her play for a moment, and hugged her when she got back to him. They walked along the beach some more, and watched the sun go down. She kissed him, and he drew back. She followed him and pressed her lips to his, and then stiffened when his hands landed on her shoulders. He drew her back, putting his forehead on hers and saying quietly,

"So, have fun?"

"Tons, we should do that again."

"Yeah, how about in a couple days?"

"That'd be great," She said sincerely, and then he drove them back to her apartment.

Calleigh fell asleep on the way home, so when they got there, Horatio carefully lifted her up and took her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He covered her up and slipped out, shutting the light. He sighed, and went into the guest bedroom to get some sleep himself.

A sharp, shrill scream pierced the midnight air as Horatio sat bolt upright in his bed. He listened to another scream, and Horatio knew it to be Calleigh's scream. "Calleigh!" He yelled, as he sprang out of bed and dashed down the hall to her bedroom. She was thrashing around in her bed, sobbing and crying out words he couldn't understand. He nearly flew to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder, and she sat bolt upright, screaming,

"Don't touch me!"

Horatio drew back as if he had been burned, and he said softly, "Calleigh, it's me, Horatio. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!" Calleigh sobbed out, drawing her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Sweetheart…" Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh's terrified green eyes snapped open, and she hissed,

"Leave me alone."

Horatio felt like he had been slapped, but he knew that she was just dealing with her rape, that she needed to let out her emotions.

"I can't, Calleigh." He said simply, and she launched herself out of bed and Horatio saw that she had changed into jogging pants and a tank top.

"Go away!" She cried out as she dashed out of the room, striding to the front door. "I need to get out of here, I need to get away, I need to go somewhere, anywhere, I don't care!" She sobbed out as she wrenched the front door open and desperately climbed into her Hummer, bringing it roaring to life and squealing down the road, tears blurring her vision.

"Calleigh!" Horatio shouted, standing in the middle of the road, helplessly watching her tear down the road. He quickly climbed into his own Hummer and followed her at a safe distance, so she wouldn't see him and freak out.

--

End of this chapter! I hope I'm writing this okay so far, because I know Calleigh should have to deal with her rape, but, not sure if I'm writing it okay! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!


	32. Telling Everyone Else

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

He saw Calleigh park her Hummer on the beach, and saw her slip out of the Hummer, her frame wracking with sobs. Each sob he heard was like a dagger to his heart, as he knew that he couldn't help her, not yet. She had to start to deal with her rape on her own, and then he could help her. Right now she didn't trust any men, because she associated all men with her rapists.

"Wait a minute." Horatio muttered, and then a thought hit him. "She associates all men with her rape, but what about women?"

With that he speed-dialed Alexx. "Alexx Woods." Alexx said, and Horatio said,

"Alexx, it's Horatio."

"What's wrong?" Alexx said, hearing something wrong in his voice.

"It's Calleigh. She freaked out, had a nightmare, and drove to the beach. She's bawling her eyes out and I know she won't let any men near her."

"She's trying to deal with her rape," Alexx said knowingly, and added, "I'm on my way, don't try to approach her, or she might do something drastic." With that Alexx hung up, and Horatio blocked her last comment out of his mind, because he didn't want to think about what 'drastic' might mean.

Alexx pulled up silently, and got out of her car, walking slowly across the sand. "Calleigh, baby?" Alexx called to her, and Calleigh, who was kneeling on the sand, rocking back and forth with misery, turned her head.

"Alexx." Calleigh said quietly, and Alexx immediately strode to her side, kneeling down next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, baby, you've been through hell." Alexx said soothingly, and Calleigh just nodded and gripped Alexx's shirt as she sobbed for a good half-hour. Eventually, Calleigh drew back a little, her hands shaking and wiped her tears away.

"Where, where's Horatio?" Calleigh asked, looking around frantically.

"He's right over there…" Alexx said soothingly, and Calleigh said desperately,

"Where is he? Did he leave me? I was so horrible to him! I need him, I need to tell him I'm so, so sorry! I, I, oh God, Alexx, I, I don't know!"

"Shh, baby, he's coming, look!" Alexx said, pointing across the sand. Horatio was standing on the beach, the look on his face torturous from watching Calleigh being tortured by her own private devils.

"Horatio!" Calleigh cried out, getting to her feet unsteadily. Horatio quickly crossed the sand, and Calleigh fell into his arms before she could take 3 steps. He held her tightly, one hand on the back of her head and the other one on the small of her back.

"Calleigh." He breathed into her hair, and Calleigh clutched at him, one hand buried in his hair and the other one clutching his shirt. She sobbed out,

"Don't leave me, Horatio, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't recognize you before, please don't leave me, I need you so much, don't leave me!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." Horatio said soothingly, and Calleigh breathing hitched a few times as she slowly calmed down as Horatio rubbed her back soothingly.

"I, I'm so, so sorry, Horatio…" Calleigh started to say, drawing back a little, and he laid his chin gently on top of her head, saying softly,

"Apology unnecessary, but accepted." Calleigh nodded, gulping in air and expelling it slowly, trying to calm herself down.

"Can we go home?" Calleigh asked uncertainly, and Horatio nodded, knowing that her battle with those devils wasn't over yet.

"I'll drive my Hummer right behind yours, sweetheart. I promise, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Horatio said, and Calleigh nodded. She turned to see Alexx already gone, and she looked around in shock before Horatio gently took her hand, leading her over to her Hummer saying, "She left, Calleigh, she had to go back to her husband and kids." Calleigh nodded and got in her Hummer, looking a little numb.

When Horatio and Calleigh got back to the house, Horatio carried Calleigh inside, who was on the verge of another breakdown. He sat with her on the couch while she cried herself to sleep, and then put her in her bedroom. He was going to stay with her to keep her nightmares away, but Calleigh awoke and said,

"Horatio, please, don't stay here. I, I just can't, have a man with me, not yet. I'm sorry…" Horatio shook his head once, saying softly,

"You don't have to explain it to me, Calleigh. I understand, it's all right. I'll leave, and I'll be just across the hall if you need me." He kissed her on the forehead cautiously, and when she seemed okay, he left without another word. Calleigh silently cried herself to sleep, but didn't have another nightmare that night.

The rest of the week passed without any complications besides Calleigh's nightly terrifying nightmares, and then on Saturday, Calleigh asked Horatio to get out of the apartment while she invited Natalie and Molly over. He knew what she was going to do, and gladly left, telling Calleigh that she could call him anytime. She nodded, and then called Molly and Natalie who came over prepared to have to best sleepover they had ever had. They ate popcorn, threw it at each other, watched a bunch of movies, surfed the internet finding some very funny things, and played tons of games. Then, Calleigh said,

"Girls there's something I have to talk to you about."

"What?" They both said, looking up at her. Calleigh took a deep breath, and then said,

"I need to tell you about what happened when I went missing for about a month."

"Oh, okay," They both said, and said down, looking at her with serious eyes.

Calleigh bit her lip, and told them everything she had told Horatio and Alexx. When she finished, she looked up to see Molly and Natalie staring at her.

"Oh my God, Calleigh," Natalie whispered and Molly hugged her sister.

"You have been through hell and back."

"You could say that," Calleigh said, showing them her bruises.

They were shocked, but immediately told Calleigh to go to bed, and that they could finish the games and movies another night, when she got better. Calleigh grumbled, but went, much to the relief of Natalie and Molly, who stayed up a little later, talking about a plan to let Calleigh tell Speed, Eric and Frank, and make it easier for her. Then, they both passed out, and the three slept soundly until late that morning.

They awoke with a jolt, and realized that if they didn't hurry up, they would all be late for work. They quickly got dressed, and then dashed out to work, making it into the break room just in time. It was a slow day, so they needn't have to have worried about being late. They all sat down, and Calleigh sat by herself, trying to figure out what she would say when she told Speed, Eric and Frank what had happened to her. Frank gave her the perfect opportunity when he cleared his throat and said,

"So, Calleigh, what the heck did those animals do to you, anyways?" Everyone froze, and Alexx, Natalie and Molly shot glares at Frank. Calleigh took a deep breath and said quietly,

"No, guys, it's all right, they deserve to know, they helped save me," Horatio walked in, having heard the last of the conversation, and walked over and sat next to Calleigh. He took her hand and whispered,

"You can do this, sweetheart,"

She nodded, and then held onto his hand while she told the others what had happened to her. She spoke in a monotone voice, only raising it if she got mad at something she did that was stupid, or she got furious at the men that did that to her, or just started to freak out.

Whenever she got mad, Horatio would put a hand on her shoulder, and she would calm down, a little. When she finished, she looked up to see Frank, Speed and Eric looking shocked. She tried to smile, but that only made her want to cry more. She finally stood up, muttered,

"I'll be right back,"

She strode out of the break room. She blindly walked down the halls until she got to the layout room, and she sat in the corner, blinking back tears, and flashes of what happened coming back to her. Her hands started shaking, so she put her head on her knees and drew her knees up to her chest, locking her hands behind her head as her body shook violently.

It seemed like forever, but after only about 10 minutes, she felt someone watching her and she looked up to see Horatio standing there. She started to get up, but he crouched down next to her and took her face in his hands.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"I will be," Calleigh said softly, and Horatio let go of her face and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She curled into his embrace and he pressed his lips to her forehead, saying quietly,

"Yes you will."

--

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	33. Forever

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!!

Slowly the shaking stopped, and Horatio let go of her. She climbed off of his lap and he stood up, and offered her his hand to pull her up. She put her hand in his and he gently pulled her to her feet, and then wrapped her in a hug. She just let herself lean for a moment, eyes shut tightly against the threatening flood of tears. Horatio murmured into her hair,

"It's all right to cry, you know,"

"I know, but, not here, I'm okay, for now." Horatio looked at her, and then nodded. He kissed her softly, and then they walked back out into the hall.

There stood Frank, Speed and Eric, who immediately profusely apologized for upsetting Calleigh by reacting the way they did, and Calleigh waved off their concerns, saying,

"Don't worry about it, I'm just a little emotional lately, I can't figure out why, and it's just stupid, I don't like being emotional,"

They all nodded and then they went to work, though Horatio sent Calleigh home at lunch since he thought she looked a little peaked. She protested at first, and then Horatio fixed her with his look he gets sometimes, and she sighed and said,

"All right, all right! I'll go, see you later," She waved and walked to her Hummer.

He watched her go, his heart filling with love for his Calleigh, his Bullet Girl. He smiled and went back inside to finish the day.

--

When he got home that evening, Calleigh was gone and had left him a note,

"Horatio, I went to the store. Be back soon. Love, Calleigh"

He sighed and pulled his cell to call her. She didn't answer, and he started to get worried. He decided to sit down and rational the whole thing, but as the hours passed, he got more and more worried. He was almost out of his mind with worry so he got up and strode to the door, intending to find her. He drove for an hour and still couldn't find her. He finally realized that the reason he was so worried was because he loved Calleigh too much. He drove to a store and then drove back home. When he got there, he tried to call Calleigh again, and actually got her this time.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh, where have you been?"

"Oh, um, sorry I'm late,"

"Don't try that, where have you been?"

"All right, all right, I was at my dad's."

"Your dad's!"

"Yeah, I called him to see how rehab was going, as he was an alcoholic, and he was about to get drunk, so I went over to see him and helped him get past the urge."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said softly, and Horatio smiled, though Calleigh couldn't see it and said,

"I'm proud of you, Calleigh," He could hear the brightness in her voice as she said,

"I'm on my way home, I'll be home in a few,"

"All right, I love you,"

"Uh, I love you too," Calleigh said strangely, as Horatio had never said that since the time that she came back, for good. She drove back home and walked into the house. She saw Horatio sitting on the couch and said,

"Hello Handsome," He looked over his shoulder and stood up. He strode over to her with a smile on his face and hugged her.

"Hey Beautiful," She smiled and then said,

"Mind if I take you up on that offer now?"

"What offer?" He asked, looking down at her in concern.

"That shoulder to cry on you offered earlier." She said, tears already making her voice thick. He nodded, saying,

"Anytime, Calleigh. You can have that anytime." She nodded, and buried her face in his chest and clutched at his shirt with her hands as her body wracked with sobs. She drew in a few shaky breaths, and her legs almost collapsed on her. Horatio swept her up in his arms and sat on the couch, cradling her.

"It's just, Horatio, it's just that, my father, he seems to love me, without any hesitation, and I just, I don't deserve that!" Calleigh wailed out, muffled against his chest, and Horatio tightened his grip, saying,

"Now why is that?"

"Because, because I let those bastards rape me, and it was my fault, and I don't deserve anyone's love, or support, or care! I don't deserve anything, because I'm a horrible person!"

"Calleigh, sweetheart, if that's true, then I don't deserve you either." Horatio said, and the truth of his words hit home with Calleigh.

"Then, then why are you still here? I've asked myself a thousand times what I did to have you here, with me, and I, I don't know." Calleigh said, and Horatio replied softly,

"I'm here, because I couldn't live without you. I love you so much, Calleigh, and I could never, ever leave you. Taking care of you kind of evens the scale, anyways."

"How's that?" Calleigh asked, raising her head, the tears stopped.

"Because you took care of me all those years, after Marisol died, when I found out about Kyle, it's time that I can take care of you. Let me take care of you, sweetheart. I need to." Horatio said, and Calleigh heard the plea in his voice.

"Of course." She said softly, and buried her head into his chest. She yawned, and Horatio noticed it. Calleigh said sleepily,

"I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed," He nodded and said,

"All right," She smiled and slipped into the bedroom without another word.

A few moments later Horatio followed her and wrapped his arms around her when he had lain down on the bed. He felt her stiffen, because he knew he wasn't supposed to be in here. Instead, he rested his cheek on her shoulder and said softly,

"Marry me," Calleigh looked at him in surprise and said,

"Wha, what?"

"Marry me," He said more clearly and Calleigh whispered, tears filling her eyes,

"Yes, Horatio, a thousand times yes," He smiled and kissed her.

--

The End

--

*Hope you liked it, even though some of the chapters were really short, so once again I apologize profusely. Oh, and please review!!! Please and thank you!!! Oh, and thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
